The Outast Slayer
by drakon97
Summary: Book 1 in 'Outcast Slayer' Series The Grand Magic Games are over and Sabertooth has disbanded. Everything seems normal until Fiore is attacked by a mysterious group of wizards. Danger brews as Fairy Tail struggles to protect all that they hold dear. But at the same time, the dragon slayers must uncover the secrets that a new companion holds, and how she is linked to their dragons.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail_

 _this is a completely different series than my other Fairy Tail seres and though the OCs name is the same the plot and story line is very different, though if you liked the ships then expect them in this boo too ;)_

 **Chapter 1**

 **Crocus**

A young woman, around the age of nineteen, walked through the city of Crocus. The sky above her was pitch black, leaving the waning moon as her only source of light. Her plum coloured hair fluttered in the wind as she made her way through the wreckage. The magnitude of the destruction was much too violent and intense to have been the result of the Grand Magic War Game she had heard about. Rumours had been flying around Earthland that it had all been caused by dragons. Many had laughed it off; calling it stupid. However, she had not been so quick to dismiss it, because despite being many thousands of miles away she had felt their power. She had come here to find out what had happened, because it had been no coincidence. Not when the date had been July 7th.

Her sharp senses cause the scent of the fearsome beasts. A frown curved her lips; there was something oddly similar about those scents. Closing her eyes, she breathed in, trying to remember. Jade, Adamantine, Flame–no, that couldn't be right. Those dragons had long since died. She continued on, searching for something that would give her an idea as to how their magic could possibly be here.

High levels of magic were still present in the air, though slightly faded they were quite easy to make out. Celestial Magic, the kind that could summon the twelve gates of the Zodiac. The kind that had summoned all _twelve_ gates. Her eyes widened, could a single person have done this? It had been centuries since there had even been talk of someone that could be powerful.

Even more confused, she moved her focus to the other types of magic. There were many different ones, but only a few stood out to her. Dragon slayer magic was high in the air, clashing against the draconic essence, which in itself seemed to be clashing.

They had fought, she realised. Man against man, dragon against dragon, man against dragon.

She was stopped from further thought by the sound of footsteps from behind her. "Have you found anything?" Turning around, the girl found herself looking at a girl a few years younger. Her curly brown hair was tied into a high ponytail and she held a little boy in her hands. The older girl bent down and scooped the sleeping boy into her arms.

"They were definitely here, Luna," the girl replied. "But their scent is faint, maybe a bit more than three weeks old. Four at most."

'Luna' nodded, watching her friends face as she stared at the ruined city. She could see that she was hiding something. "What's wrong?"

The girl tilted her head back, looking up at the moon. "The dragons, something about their scent and the feeling of their magic ... it feels … I don't know, it's just _wrong_. And the scent of blood, it's so heavy, but none of it is theirs."

"Dragons, you mean there was more than one?" Luna asked.

"There were seven of them, but something is strange. Their scent and the feeling of their magic ... it feels … I don't know, it's just _wrong_. And the blood, oh Luna there's so much blood, but none of it belongs to the dragons."

The girl turned and began walking, Luna following. She closed her eyes, slowing rocking the boy.

"What do you mean, Rinne? And didn't you say there were dragon slayers here; wouldn't they have managed to do something?"

"I can smell seven of them, but they weren't powerful enough to slay them. Yet the dragons' scent doesn't leave the city."

Luna narrowed her eyes, there was something in her partner's tone that suggested that she had already formed a theory as to what had happened. "What are you getting at?"

"The dragon's magic seems far too tamed, and the fact that mages fought them and survived adds to the craziness of it all. I can feel the magic of _seven_ dragons. If they were truly on a rampage the city wouldn't even exist and the presence of their magic would be so much stronger, but it's only been a few weeks and it's already fading," Rinne looked back down at Luna, whose eyes were as wide as saucers. She opened her mouth, but closed it again. "Are you really suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

"Yes, Luna. I think someone was controlling the dragons in some way."

The girl was silent, taking a minute to process this piece of information. She had seen how terrifying the strength of just one dragon was. To believe that _seven_ of those creatures could be controlled seemed impossible. However, Rinne seemed confident that that was the case. "Where do you think they are now?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, I've been all over the city but their scent doesn't lead to anywhere. It just … disappears."

Luna took a deep breath, closing her eyes. When she opened them again, they fell to the little boy in Rinne's arms. "So what are we going to do now?"

'Luna' nodded, watching her friends face as she stared at the ruined city. She could see that she was hiding something. "What's wrong?"

The girl tilted her head back, looking up at the moon. "The dragons, something about their scent and the feeling of their magic ... it feels … I don't know, it's just _wrong_. And the scent of blood, it's so heavy, but none of it is theirs."

"Dragons, you mean there was more than one?" Luna asked.

"There were seven of them, but something is strange. Their scent and the feeling of their magic ... it feels … I don't know, it's just _wrong_. And the blood, oh Luna there's so much blood, but none of it belongs to the dragons."

The girl turned and began walking, Luna following. She closed her eyes, slowing rocking the boy.

"What do you mean, Rinne? And didn't you say there were dragon slayers here; wouldn't they have managed to do something?"

"I can smell seven of them, but they weren't powerful enough to slay them. Yet the dragons' scent doesn't leave the city."

Luna narrowed her eyes, there was something in her partner's tone that suggested that she had already formed a theory as to what had happened. "What are you getting at?"

"The dragon's magic seems far too tamed, and the fact that mages fought them and survived adds to the craziness of it all. I can feel the magic of _seven_ dragons. If they were truly on a rampage the city wouldn't even exist and the presence of their magic would be so much stronger, but it's only been a few weeks and it's already fading," Rinne looked back down at Luna, whose eyes were as wide as saucers. She opened her mouth, but closed it again. "Are you really suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

"Yes, Luna. I think someone was controlling the dragons in some way."

The girl was silent, taking a minute to process this piece of information. She had seen how terrifying the strength of just one dragon was. To believe that _seven_ of those creatures could be controlled seemed impossible. However, Rinne seemed confident that that was the case. "Where do you think they are now?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, I've been all over the city but their scent doesn't lead to anywhere. It just … disappears."

Luna took a deep breath, closing her eyes. When she opened them again, they fell to the little boy in Rinne's arms. "So what are we going to do now?"

" _He_ was here, Luna," her arms shook as she brought a hand to touch the boy's cheek. "They both were, but their magic … it's different, like its split in three. Whatever happened, they were at the centre of it all."

"Are you really ready to go back?"

"If it could get me closer to finding that … person. Then yes, I'm going to have to."

/\/\

She stood atop the cliff, looking down at the ruined city. It was just like that day. The dragons, the chaos, the blood, the dark magic. It all reminded her of how she had lost everything in a single night. She frowned; in fact, everything she did these days reminded her of it. A cough rose in her throat and she placed a hand over her mouth. Her body felt weak as they hacked through her. She could taste something metallic on her tongue and when she pulled it away she saw her palm was covered in a red liquid.

"Mummy?" she looked down to see Tatsuya staring at her, wide-eyes full of worry.

She quickly hid her hand, picking him up with her other. Wiping the blood on her jeans she smiled at the boy. "Hey, baby. Did you have nice sleep."

Her son stared at her, "Are you ok?"

"Of course," Rinne said, turning and walking towards where Luna stood with their bags. "Just a little cough, don't worry. You hungry?"

At the mention of food, the boy's worry disappeared as he nodded. "OK, let's ask Auntie Luna for some, eh?"

Glancing one last time at Crocus, she turned and walked away.

/\/\

 _"_ _RUUUUN!" he hollered, grabbing her arm and pulling her with him. She seemed to snap out of her shock and began to run with him. Turning back, she looked the crumbling building. Giant part of it fell to the earth, sending shivers through the soil. Her eyes stung with tears as the screams of the inhabitants reached her ears. She turned back to the boy and tried to keep her voice from breaking. "What now?"_

 _"_ _I don't know," he was normally calm and collected, but now, as they ran, the girl could see the fear in his eyes. "We'll have to find the others. They're probably in the castle. If it hasn't been taken already."_

 _He murmured the last bit much quieter, not intending for her to hear, but her sharp ears caught it. She wanted to say something–anything–that would comfort him, but she found herself unable to speak. Her throat felt tight, like she couldn't breathe._

 _"_ _RAAAAAAAARGH!" the two froze as they heard the roar._

 _Looking up, they were greeted with the sight of a large dragon. It sucked in a breath and released a torrent of flames._

 _"_ _LOOK OUT!" the two felt the air move around them and the flames were blocked by an invisible shield. "Come on you idiots! Before the thing attacks again."_

 _They turned to see three figures standing a few steps away from them, a girl and two boys. Their eyes widened as they ran to them. The girl ran to them, embracing the blunette. "Vanessa! You're OK! Thank god!"_

 _'_ _Vanessa' wrapped her arms around her, holding her best friend just as tightly. "Save the reunions for later," they were interrupted by a boy with white hair and stormy grey eyes. "We need to get out of here!"_

going to have to."


End file.
